shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Anushin Ero Kaline
Anushin is a strange person. She looks strange, she acts strange, she talks strange, she smells strange and believes in strange things. She's intimidating to some and intruiging to others. She was born to James and Tabeth Kaline in a small hut beside the sea in Tanaris, Kalimdor 24 years ago. She now lives in a tavern she owns in Stormwind City and has been slinging booze to eager customers for just over two years. If you asked someone to describe her, you would most likely hear that she is reclusive, suspicious, and untrustworthy, that she doesn't have attachments to anyone or anything, and that anything she offers to you freely is most likely poisoned. Physical Traits Anushin stands over 6 feet tall, and with her height comes a lack of curves. She could be described as flat, as if she'd disappear if she turned sideways. Her hair is as black as pitch and strung together in bits with ornamental tokens. Her eyes are as cold and dark as the depths of the sea. Her attire is tribal and ritualistic, with bangles of all sizes lining her arms. Shells, beads, and bells are sewn into her clothes, causing her to jingle with every move. The smell that lingers around her reminds you of the ocean, and she walks with a sort of swaggering elegance. Note: No demonic or holy presence can be felt around her. I picked classes closest to her personality, not her literal IC power. Spiritual Self Anushin is a deeply religious person. Having grown up in a region so tolerant of all cultures, she was exposed to religious and spiritual ideas that one wouldn't usually encounter. Since early childhood she has been devoted to the troll Loa, and like her mother, is a practicing witch doctor. Though there is certainly no "nice voodoo," if Anushin has savage abilities they are rarely put on display to the public. More often than not, she's asked to assist in curing the sick or patching a wound. However, it's no secret that she has created her fair share of shrunken heads. Her patron Loa is Lukou, the Loa of healing and respite. Family Anushin was born to James and Tabeth Kaline on the seaside of Tanaris. She has two siblings, Reandel and Savas. Both of them are her elders. Her father, James Kaline, was a corrupt high-ranking paladin and politician. He wasn't present for most of her life and traveled around the globe doing the dirty work of many powerful and equally corrupted people. He died in combat at the age of 39. Her mother, Tabeth Kaline, was a devout witch doctor and specialized in brews and potions. She owned a shop in Steamwheedle Port where she cured every ailment from impotency to dementia, and Anushin spent much of her time as a child watching her mother work. Tabeth passed away recently at the age of 54. Anushin's elder sister, Savas, is the favorite of their father. At the age of 10, when Anu was only a few years old, she began to travel with James on his mission and took his place in the ranks of the church's army upon his death. During the many years with her father, Savas inherited his corruption. Unofficially, she is an inquisitor for the church, but if you ask someone of significance in the Cathedral Square what their relationship to her is, they would deny her very existance. Anushin and Savas are hostile towards each other, and Savas relishes ruining a good thing in Anushin's life. The eldest of Anushin's family, Reandel Carmire, is a half-brother she met only in the recent years. Though he's rogue for SI:7, he is known to act more like a swashbuckling pirate than an operative for Stormwind's military. He is justly despised by most of the community and is one of the most self-absorbed and abrupt people you will ever meet. He believes it is his gods-given right, and perhaps his duty, to tell Anushin what is best for her. Anushin hasn't begun a family of her own and has no intention of ever doing so. The mention of children makes her wrinkle her nose and she often gives her condolences to excited mothers-to-be when they announce their pregnancy. Friends Saying that Anushin has trust issues doesn't even begin to cover it. Even after weeks of daily attendance in her tavern, she still eyes new patrons with suspition. Despite her standoffish behavior, there are a few people with which she's obviously close: *Jethaler Oaksbane *Reandel Carmire *Spigs *Meinfretr *Sabariel *Talumas The Bars Anushin has spent the better part of the last 3 and a half years working in bars and taverns. It all began with The Jaded Tiger in Stormwind's Park, which was left to her by the previous owner after several months of dedicated service. She revamped the place into the Bronze Bell and ran the place herself up until mid-August of this year. She has seen gone on a "vacation" or sorts and has left it in the care of a beggar looking for work. Early Life Anushin was a wild and carefree child, eager to learn and often getting into light-hearted mischief. She remembers her mother as nuturing and incredibly intelligent, whereas her father is hardly remembered at all. He was absent for most of her life, traveling and teaching Savas. He was a righteous, uncaring type and the memeroies she has of him are unpleasant. Every time Savas came home, she was less and less like their mother and more and more like her father, until she was barely recognizible. Her first encounter with Reandel was when she was 15. He had washed up on the shores of Tanaris and, starving, he stole a sheep from the family's livestock for dinner. This sheep was Anushin's personal pet, named Mr. Twinkles, and Anu has yet to forgive him for this. When she was 17 she left home and joined a traveling caravan of performers, and toured with them all across the world for two years. She performed as a contortionist and a mystic, giving phony palm-readings to superstitious folk for petty cash. After ruining one too many performances, the leader replaced her and kicked her out of the troupe. For several years after that, she wandered and did small tasks here and there until she came to Stormwind and opened the tavern. Death Anushin was killed on May 8th of this year by death knights Alra and Koratt of The Four Harbingers. In a fit of anger, Koratt stabbed her with his weapon and destroyed her body with what could be compared to Corpse Explosion. Though several weeks have passed, many people that know her are working on a resurrection plan. With the circumstances being what they are, it could take several more. Rebirth More than two months after her death, Anushin stumbled to her bar and was greeted with confusion, rib-crushing embraces and a little bit of hostility. Over the next several weeks, her brother and close friends nursed her back to good physical health. Her current mental stability, as always, is questionable. ilu -j Category:Characters